The present invention relates to sports objects, and more particularly relates to an improved launch monitor system for analyzing two sports objects in a single swing, and a method for the use thereof.
Athletes, and particularly golfers, are interested in improving their game performance. One of the elements in golf performance in the through-the-air carry distance and the directional accuracy resulting from the golf drive. Golf ball manufacturers can predict the landing point of a driven golf ball with great accuracy if they are given values for ball velocity, flight direction and ball spin in the immediate post-launch time period. In addition, manufacturers can diagnose problems in the golfer""s swing if they are given the velocity, direction and rotary motions of the golf club head in the immediate pre-launch time period.
There are known monitoring devices for determining the position of a plurality of points on a single moving object at two closely spaced points in time which can be used to provide the required data useable in making such performance predictions. These systems have drawbacks with at least portability and/or accuracy.
A need, however, exists for a launch monitor system for capturing club motion data and ball motion data in a single swing, where the system is portable, easy to use, accurate and for use outdoors.
Broadly, the present invention comprises a launch monitor system and a method for use thereof, which analyses two separate sports objects in one swing such as a golf club and a golf ball.
According to one embodiment of the present invention the launch monitor system for measuring data for a club and a ball moving in a predetermined field-of-view includes at least one club camera, at least one ball camera, and a computer. The club and ball cameras are pointed toward the predetermined field-of-view. The club camera is positioned in a first plane and the ball camera is position in a second plane spaced vertically from the first plane. Each club camera obtains at least two club images in the predetermined field-of-view. Each ball camera obtains at least two ball images in the predetermined field-of-view. The computer determines club motion data from the club images and ball motion data from the ball images.
In one embodiment, the system further includes at least two club cameras and at least two ball cameras. In another embodiment, the system further includes at least one strobe light associated with each of the club and ball cameras.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the club and ball motion data is at least two-dimensional and preferably three-dimensional.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the system includes the club and ball cameras pointed toward the predetermined field-of-view and the computer. The club and ball cameras are located on the same side of the club and ball. The computer determines club motion data from the club images and ball motion data from the ball images.
According to one feature of the above embodiments, the club includes at least two contrasting areas thereon and the ball includes at least one contrasting area thereon, and the club images include at least all of the club contrasting areas and the ball images include at least all of the ball contrasting areas.
According to the method of the present invention, the method comprising the steps of a golfer swinging a club to impact a ball; obtaining at least two club images during the swing at two different times; obtaining at least two ball images at two different times during the swing; determining the club motion data from the club images; and determining the ball motion data from the ball images.
Preferably, the club images are obtained before the club impacts the ball and the ball images are obtained after the club impacts the ball.
In this method, the step of determining the club motion data includes determining at least one of the following: speed, acceleration, loft angle, attack angle, path angle, face angle, droop angle, loft spin, face spin, droop spin, and hit location. In this method, the step of determining the ball motion data includes determining at least one of the following: velocity, launch angle, backspin, side angle, side spin rifling spin, carry distance, direction, and carry and roll distance.
In the method, the images of the club can be obtained during a downswing, a back swing or both.
Preferably, the club and ball data obtained can be used for individual players or groups of players in club design based on swings, for fitting club specifications, and to optimize the biomechanics of a player or a group of players.